This invention relates to wrenches, and particularly to pipe wrenches or the like wherein the jaws are designed to exert a firm grip on a cylindrical or similar object.
The present invention particularly concerns itself with a removable jaw that is easily placed into position and removed without the use of tools, and without reference to retaining means, such as detent means of rigid or spring forms. By providing a jaw of this character it can be conveniently put into position and so designed for biting into and firmly gripping a workpiece which may be cylindrical or of other shape.